Escape from Reality
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After signing Adam, Chase and herself up, Bree and her brothers are chosen to be contestants for her favorite t.v show 'Escape from Reality', a supposedly 'scripted' survivor show where the team who last the longest wins. While being on the show for a short period of time, the teens learn a deep dark secret; everything is real and death's door is closer than they think.
1. Prologue

**Back with a new story! Yipee! I've been dying to write a story like this forever, but I never really had a good idea for this until about a month ago. I got this idea for my story from an episode of 'Star Wars the Clone Wars' and the movie, 'The Island'. I've rated this story T for violence and fighting so hopefully this story's not too scary.**

 **I can't believe Lab Rats is going to end next week :'( Tbh I really hate that they've added a new bionic sibling into Lab Rats. It kind of ruined the whole plot in my opinion. Maybe if they would've added him in season three, but to add him in the very last episodes of season 4? It just seemed a little…I don't know. And I don't think Lab Rats Elite Force is going to do so well, but hey I could be wrong.**

 **Anyways enough with my opinions on Lab Rats. Enjoy the prologue!**

 **Note: I do not own lab rats.**

 _Run_

That's all that was going through the teenager's head.

 _Run_

The girl jumped over a huge rock that encountered her path. When her feet touched the ground, she lost her step and fell face first into the grass.

"There she is!" she heard one of the men from behind yell, "Get her!"

Ignoring the new scratch that had formed on her right knee, the teen stumbled back onto her feet. She heard a gunshot. That was an automatic click in her brain to tell her to start running again.

She had half a mind to turn around and look to see how close they were, but then thought about what her brother had told her. No matter what, don't look back. She wondered if Adam had safely gotten away from the hunters.

* * *

Bree knew it was a bad idea to go searching for Chase in the first place. The plan the three had that morning was to split up to try to find a way to reach the 'castle' faster so they could find a way of communicating with Mr. Davenport so he could get them out of this death trap they were in. The three agreed that after an hour if they didn't find the 'castle', they would return back to their hideout. The two oldest had returned to the hideout, failing to reach their goal. They both thought that their little brother was going to return safely too, but he never came back. At first, they thought maybe he had lost track of time and would soon return back after he realized he had been gone for a while, but after two hours, the two threw that idea out of their minds.

"He's fine" Bree assured her brother, who was pacing around the cave with worry expressed on his face, "Chase is smart. Maybe he's at the castle."

"That's unlikely" Adam responded, "I knew splitting up was a bad idea."

"Well he hasn't been captured. His name wasn't on the board at the 'info center'."

"Yeah but we checked that almost an hour ago. What if they're putting his name on the board as we speak?"

"Look, how about we go search for him right now?"

"Ok. Let's go." The two then left their hideout.

* * *

The seventeen year old brought her mind back to the present once she heard another gunshot. She started to run faster. Hopefully Adam was ok.

As soon as they had left their hideout, they were encountered by some hunters. Before he told her to run, he told her that if they split up, it would give them a higher chance of staying alive.

"Why'd I ever sign us up for this?" the girl whispered to herself.

This was her fault. She was the one that signed them up for this 'reality/game show' in the first place.

"Some show this turned out to be."

After running for what seemed like forever, the bionic found herself standing at the edge of a cliff.

 _Great._

She looked across to see that there was more land about a couple hundred feet away. If only she could jump that far. She looked down below the cliff to see that the drop to the bottom was about a three hundred feet drop. At the bottom was a bunch of large rocks along with a huge body of water. There was no way she could attempt to jump to the other side without falling down below to her death.

"Oh why do things like this always happen to me?"

She then heard footsteps coming from behind.

"We got her!"

Bree turned to see three men surrounding her, each with one of their specialized guns in their hands.

"Well well well" the man in the middle said to her with a slight chuckle, "Look who we have here boys. The bionic superhero."

"Thought you were too swift for us huh?" another one of the men asked.

"Well I would've been if you wouldn't have taken away my bionics before we started this 'game'" the teen spat.

"Hey you're the one who signed the contract. It's not our fault you didn't read carefully."

The men stepped closer to the young woman.

"It's game over for you my dear" snorted the man who hadn't said anything before, "Now you have a choice. You can come with us willingly, or you could always get shot by one of our darts here and we could drag you back to the castle."

Bree sighed. "Fine. I'll go with you, but I can bet you that my brothers will save me before we reach the castle."

"Oh you mean your brothers Adam and Chase?" the man in the middle spat. He laughed, "Good luck with that. Your older brother is probably nowhere near us, meaning that he will never know that you've been caught. The others hunters will find him. And as for the smaller one…" He pulled out a pin from his pants pocket and threw it on the ground in front of the bionic.

Bree gasped as she fell to the ground and grabbed the pin. She looked down at the pin and saw the letter C engraved into it. This was her brother's pin, "No." She looked back up at the men, "What have you done to him?"

"The same thing that's going to happen to you" he grabbed the girl and yanked her up to her feet. "Now march!"

The girl clutched Chase's pin closer to her body as she was placed between two of the hunters. They began to walk back towards the 'castle' which she hadn't seen since the beginning of the 'game'.

As the men talked quietly amongst themselves, Bree turned her head back to the cliff. She then spotted something. A vine. There was one attached to the tree that was close to the cliff. Maybe if she swung on the vine, she could reach the other side…

"Hey what are you looking at" one of the men turned her head back around, "Look ahead, not backwards!"

Bree knew it was risky, but she knew that she could do it if she believed in herself.

"See you later boys" she muttered as she sent a backwards kick to the men on her right.

The impact on her kick sent the man tumbling to the ground in pain. The bionic rushed towards him and grabbed the gun from out of his hands. She looked back up to see the other two men aiming their gun at her. The girl shot at the smaller man's leg , which sent her to the ground as well.

Then she ran towards the tree vine.

"Get back here!"

The girl heard a gunshot, but didn't feel any pain run through her body.

 _He must've missed._

In no time, the girl reached the tree, grabbed the vine and swung across the cliff into the air. She tried not to look down at the water and the rocks below. She heard a few more gunshots come from behind her, but she again never felt any pain.

 _That guy must have bad aim._

"Dang it!" she heard the man screech, "I ran out of darts!"

After a couple of seconds the bionic let go of the vine and landed on the other side of the forest, landing only by a foot. She then ran towards a tree she spotted and climbed up to the tallest branch on it. After she sat down on the branch, she caught her breath.

"That was way too close" she said to herself, "Well at least they can't get me now." She then looked down at Chase's pin again.

"I have to fix this" she told herself, "I have to find him, and Adam. They're in danger. And it's my fault they're in danger." She then looked up at the cloudy sky, "I have to find the castle on my own and try to contact Mr. Davenport."

 **So, what do you think? Chapter 1 should be posted soon I hope. Sorry if this story sounds a little confusing, but don't worry, I promise everything will start to make sense later on in the story :) Reviews are very much appreciated. See y'all soon!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys. This isn't chapter 1, just an author's note (sorry). Chapter one should be posted in a couple of days (I hope). Just to make this clear, this story is going to be NOTHING like the Hunger Games. I promise :) The only thing that's going to be in my story that's similar to the Hunger Games is that it takes place in a forest. Nothing else is going to be similar to Hunger Games. I swear. I don't want my story to be like the Hunger Games and I'm sorry if the prologue made it sound like it was going to. My story is going to be about a game show and I wish I could tell you more, but I can't because that would ruin the point of reading.**

 **Even though most of the reviews for my story so far are encouraging, some of them are coming off kind of mean and tbh they're really starting to hurt my feelings. I'm already kind of in a sad mood right now due to my current health issues, social, school and family life, so I'd appreciate it if I got no more reviews that sound impolite. If you are reading my story and you don't like it because you think it sounds like the Hunger Games or because of something else, please either stop reading my story without leaving a rude comment or leave a review with constructive criticism or something. The same goes for when you're reading other author's stories. It could hurt their feelings :'(**

 **I hope the people reviewing 'rudely' really didn't mean to come off rude, but rather I'm just over exaggerating, but I just wanted you guys to know what's on my mind right now. Thank you all so much for your support! And thanks for reading this long AN. Love you guys! Have a great night!**

 **-tennisgirl77**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Happy Wednesday! Is everyone excited about the Lab Rats Season Finale? I already watched it with the Watch Disney XD app and I want to tell you all so much, but I don't want to spoil anything :)**

 **I read all of your reviews and I just want to say thank you so much! You guys honestly make my day every day. You're all so nice and it's great to know I have so many fanfic friends to PM when I'm down. Thanks so much and I accept the apologies I have received too. Some of you guys were apologizing and you didn't even have to XD Thank you :)**

 **I hope you like Chapter 1!**

 **Note: This story takes place before the Bionic Academy.**

* * *

 _2 weeks earlier_

It was a dreadfully rainy Saturday at Mission Creek. Due to the weather, Tasha's plan for the family all to take a trip to the beach down the street was cancelled. Even though she was pretty upset about it-she had planned the trip for weeks-no one else seemed to care that they had to stay inside the house that weekend. Donald found this time to work on some of his new inventions he hadn't touched since who knows when, Bree found this time to play some girly game on her laptop and the boys decided that the best way to spend their Saturday was to sit in the living room and watch the fifteen hour marathon of superhero movies that comes on the local news channel.

* * *

"Can you guys keep it down?" Bree yelled at her brothers from the kitchen counter, "I'm trying to focus on solving a mystery on my game here!"

"Sorry we can't help it" Leo replied, "Superman just crushed one of the enemy robots with one finger!"

The bionic teen rolled her eyes. Brothers find anything entertaining. The girl then logged onto her email account and scrolled down the list of new mail on the page. After a couple seconds, Bree saw an email from the name, Black Oswald.

She gasped.

"Oh my gosh" she started saying over and over to herself as she stood up from her chair, "Oh my gosh I won..I won!" She ran over to the television her brothers were watching and turned it off.

"Hey!" Adam squealed as he leaped off the couch, "Turn it back on!"

"Yeah" Chase replied, "It was getting to the good part!"

"Nothing on that show is better news than what I have right now" the girl squealed, "Guess who just emailed me?!"

"Uh...Perry?" Leo answered.

Bree glared at him.

"What? I don't know. Who emailed you?"

The teen started to jump up and down, "Black Oswald!"

The three boys looked at her with confusion on their faces.

"Who is Blake Oswald?" Adam asked.

"Yeah" Chase added, "Who is he? I know everyone and I don't know him."

"Black Oswald is the producer and creator of "Escape from Reality"."

"Oh" Leo replied, "You mean that game show where people team up, and run around, trying to be the firsts to make it up to the top of the castle without getting captured by the castle guards or something?"

Bree nodded excitingly.

"Eww that show's boring" Adam whined.

"And I heard it was scripted" Chase informed, "Almost everything about it is fake. That show is so stupid."

"Well guess what losers? Last month they had audition packets for people to audition to be part of the show and-"

Leo knew exactly where this was going. He could feel it. "Oh no" he started, "No. Bree please tell me you didn't…"

The girl nodded. "I sure did. I signed us all up together as a team and emailed him a video of us saving the day on one of our missions. He emailed me back today saying that we're going to be on the show as a team along with four other teams!"

Bree looked at her brothers to see their reactions. They weren't looking pretty so far.

"WHY?" Leo screeched as he looked up at the ceiling.

"No" Adam whined, "I don't want to be on the game. It's sooo boring…."

"Bree how could you?" Chase asked, "You didn't even ask us if we wanted to be on the show."

"I'm sorry" she replied, "But you had to have a team of people to enter and I just thought that you guys would like to do this with me. I didn't think we would actually get to be contestants." She stepped closer to her brothers. "Come on guys. Let's just do it."

"NO!" her brothers answered at the same time.

"Bree I don't feel like reading a script for a show and pretending that I'm actually doing something I'm not" Chase cried, "That's lying."

"Yeah" Adam said, "Lying."

"When has lying ever stopped you two in the past?" The teen girl asked.

The boys were silent.

"That's not the point" Leo butted in, "The point is that we don't want to do this and that's final." He nodded along with Adam and Chase.

"What if I told you that the team that wins the overall game gets $20,000?"

The boys' mouths dropped open.

"$20,000 you said?" Chase questioned.

"Yeah." There was silence, "Come on guys. We could win this. We're bionic for Pete's sake. We've been training for years, going on missions for years, I'm pretty sure we can defeat four other teams that probably have a bunch of couch potatoes as team members. This is like winning free money; a piece of cake." She smiled, "So, what do you say? Are we in it to win it or not?"

Suddenly her brothers had a change of heart.

"Well I guess the show's not that bad" Adam answered.

"I do like money..." Leo added with a big grin on his face.

"We're in!" Chase eagerly shouted, "So, when does the game show start?"

"Next week" Bree answered, "Oswald sent us our plane ticket confirmation in the email. We have first class tickets to fly to South America on Monday morning!"

"Cool!" Leo replied.

"Ooh I've always wanted to get on a plane" Adam squealed.

"I'm going to start packing right now!" Chase started to run towards the elevator. He almost bumped into Mr. Davenport, who was slowly walking from out of the elevator towards the kitchen for a snack.

"Hey" he cried, "Watch where you're going! Geez. You're running like you have super speed."

"Sorry. I'm just in a hurry to pack."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Pack? For what?"

"I'm going to South America baby! Yipee!" He got into the elevator and went down to the lab.

Donald walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Adam" he called out into the living room, "Did you have another round of bionic brother toss with Chase again? I think he must've bumped his head a little too hard when he landed if you did. He claims he's packing to go to South America." He chuckled as he took a bite into an apple.

"No he's telling the truth" Bree replied, "He, along with us, is going to South America."

The father spit out the apple bits in his mouth. "What?"

"See ya Big D" Leo told, "We're going to be gone in paradise next week."

"I can't wait!" Adam cheered.

"Oh no." He walked over towards his children, "That new illness that was announced on the news isn't going around Mission Creek is it? The symptoms of it include the person becoming delusional." He placed his palm on Adam's forehead.

"We're not sick" Bree told, "I entered me and the boys up for the game show "Escape from Reality" and we got in! We're going to get flown in to the game show location on Monday."

"Wait, are you talking about that show that you watch almost every day?"

"Yup."

"Oh." he took a deep breath as he took his hand off of his oldest son, "Phew. For a minute there, I thought I was going to have to take you all to the doctor's."

It's not that the man really cared about taking his children to the doctors; it was that he didn't feel like paying a whole bunch of money in medical bills.

"Nope you're good Big D" Leo replied.

"Well congrats guys. I'm proud of you. Go out there and represent the Davenports' in a good light!" he then muttered, "Unlike what Douglas used to do."

"We're going to win" Leo cheered.

"Yeah" Bree replied, "Let's go pack!"

The children ran towards the elevator, leaving their dad alone in the living room.

"Can't wait to watch it on television" the man said as he turned on the T.V and watched the superhero movie marathon.

 **Hope you guys liked this. Don't worry, more information about the "Escape from Reality" game is going to show later on in the future chapters. What'd you think of this chapter? Make sure to leave a review and catch ya next chappy!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Back with a new chappy! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Here's chapter 2!**

The big morning arrived sooner than ever. The lab rats had spent most of the weekend packing, bragging to their friends and neighbors about getting on the show, packing some more and watching re-run episodes of "Escape From Reality"'s first season episodes. They couldn't wait to be on the game show. Donald was just as excited as they were, but Tasha, at first, was a little cautious. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her children. What if they got hurt? Or sick? She couldn't be there to help them if they needed her help.

* * *

"Are you sure you kids are going to be ok?" Tasha asked for the twentieth time as they walked into the airport.

"Yes" the teens replied in an annoyed tone.

"Mom we'll be fine" Leo assured putting his free hand on his mom's shoulder, "Don't worry."

"Well" she started, "Alright then, but remember, if you guys change your minds…"

"We won't."

"Ok fine."

"This way to the ticket printing machines" Donald announced, "Follow me. It can get pretty hectic in airports."

"Oh my gosh we're so close to getting on an actual airplane" Bree squealed, "I can't wait."

"Being on a plane is fun" Leo told his siblings, "It feels like a rollercoaster when you take off. It's really cool. You get so high up in the air and-"

"Wait" Chase interrupted, "Did you say really high?"

Leo nodded.

"Uh how high exactly does it um…go up?"

"How am I supposed to know? Aren't you the genius in the family?"

"Oh yeah" the boy laughs lightly, "Right." He laughs nervously again and walks up ahead next to Donald.

"What's his problem?" Adam asked.

Leo shrugged.

"Don't look at me" Bree answered, "I've been wondering that since day one."

Once the crew printed off their tickets, the Davenports made their way over to security.

"Well Tasha and I can't go any further" Donald told the bionics, "So I guess this is goodbye for now."

"See you in a few weeks" Bree told her parents.

"Have fun honeys" Tasha said, "Don't forget to have fun with this. It doesn't matter if you win or not."

"Right" Leo replied, thinking inside that it really does matter if they win because if they don't, they won't have $20,000 to themselves.

"Everyone give me one last hug."

Individually, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo hugged their parents one last time, before heading into the security part of the airport.

As their children went into security, the Davenport couple walked towards the airport's exit, and headed back to their house.

* * *

After airport security and waiting, the siblings finally made it onto their plane. Adam and Bree sat down next to each other and across from them were Leo and Chase. Once they sat down in their seats, they waited for the airplane to take off.

"Ooh we're so close to flying!" Bree exclaimed.

"I know!" Adam replied, "But you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I wanted the window seat! Why do you get to have it?"

"Because I got here first, but tell you what? On the way back, you can have the window seat."

Adam cheered.

Leo watched his siblings across from him continue to spread happiness amongst themselves. They were acting like little children. It was actually pretty funny. The teen then turned to his left to see Chase, who was sitting in the window seat, looking nervously out the window. "Are you excited Chase?"

Chase turned around to face his brother.

Leo could instantly tell something was wrong, "Hey are you ok there buddy? You're looking a little pale… and green."

"Can we switch seats?" the boy asked, "I don't want to sit by the window."

"Uh no. I like sitting by the aisle. I get to the snacks the pretty flight attendants provide first."

Chase looked back at the window and looked out. He started to gag.

"Hey relax" Leo said putting a hand on his older brother's shoulder, "We haven't even left ground yet."

"I feel sick. I think I have airsickness."

"What? We're not even off the ground!" Leo sighed, "Why do I always have to sit next to someone who gets airsick? Why?" He looked back over at his brother, "Fine we can switch seats but you still need to relax. There's nothing to get…sick about."

"I know, but every time I look out the window, my stomach churns."

They switch seats and continue to wait in silence for the plane to take off.

* * *

After the plane ride, the teens landed at one of South America's airports. When they got off the plane, they began to walk around the airport.

"Can we take a bathroom break?" Chase asked, "I think I have to throw up."

"Just walk it off" Leo replied, "You'll feel better in no time."

"This way guys" Bree told her brothers, "Black said that one of his workers would be waiting for us."

"How are we supposed to know what this worker looks like?" Adam asked.

"He'll be holding up a sign that reads, 'Escape From Reality contestants' duh."

"Hey I think I see the sign" Leo exclaimed as he pointed to the left.

The teens walked towards the man holding the sign they were looking for.

"Hey you found me" the man said as he lowered his sign, "That was quick." He shook each teen's hand, "I'm Rod, one of the workers for the show. Nice to finally to meet the bionic super humans face to face."

"Nice to meet you too" Bree replied.

"Where are the other contestants?" Leo asked looking around.

"Oh I'm only supposed to pick you guys up right now. Other workers pick up the other teams. Some teams are at different airports."

"Oh ok."

"Well let's go out to my car and I'll drive you guys to the hotel you'll be staying at until tomorrow, when you will actually start the game show in the tropical rainforest we've picked out."

The children follow the man out to his car.

* * *

"We're here" Rod replied as he drove up to the entrance of the very fancy hotel they would be staying in, "Welcome to "Elegant Inn"."

"Wow" Adam awed looking at the building, "There must be like twenty levels to it."

The car came to a stop.

"Mr. Oswald should be right at the front desk when you enter" Rod informed, "And don't worry about getting your luggages from the trunk. I and a few others will bring your stuff up to your hotel room."

"Wow I feel like a queen" Bree said with a smile. She then unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the car, "Thanks Rod."

"No problem."

The boys got out of the car and followed their sister inside of the hotel. Just like Rod had told them, Black Oswald was standing right by the front desk.

"Aw" the man said as the teens approached him, "If it isn't Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. I'm so glad you made it here safely."

"Thank you so much for picking us to be on your show" Bree eagerly, "We're big fans."

"We are?" Adam questioned, "I thought you were the only-"

She jabbed him in the stomach.

"Ow-I mean yeah. We're really big fans." He smiled.

"I'm glad you love it. I'm actually surprised my show got renewed for a second season. I didn't think it was going to do well."

"Are you kidding?" the girl replied, "It's the best. So much action, comedy, and drama!"

The man laughed, "Well I'm glad you guys are here. We're still waiting on one more team to show up. The other teams are in their rooms. You guys must be tired. What's the time difference here from California like five hours?"

"Yup" Chase replied, "It's a pain."

"Well how about you go to your room get some rest? The lady at the desk will check you in. The next time we meet up will be at five for dinner in the ballroom here."

"That sounds good to me" Adam answered, "It feels like it should still be bed time."

"It feels that way because we're in a different time zone" Chase explained, "We're five hours ahead of California."

The older boy gasped, "We traveled through time?! We're in the future?!"

Chase groaned. This was going to be a long day.

"Thank you Mr. Oswald" Bree told the producer, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Have a nice stay at the Elegant Inn. Now if you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom." He walked off.

Once he left, the teens saw the final game show team walk into the hotel. Four young adults appeared one girl and three boys. They looked to be in their twenties.

"Ooh that must be the other team" Bree announced, "Come on. Let's go say hi."

"Why?" Leo groaned.

"Yeah why?" Adam added, "We don't know them."

"And frankly" Chase added, "We don't care!"

"Aww come on guys" the sister replied, "Be good sports."

The brothers groaned as they followed their sister towards the team.

"Oh my goodness" the older looking boy on the other team said, "Why aren't you the bionic kids that save the world?"

Bree nods. "That's us. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm Alex." He then points to his siblings, "And these are my brothers, Taylor and Brad and my sister, Kaylie. Are you guys here for the game show?"

"Yup, aren't you excited? I know we are."

The other team sinister looks at each other.

"We are now" Taylor spat, "Finally we have a chance to prove that you four are not as great as you think you are."

The bionic's faces went from smiling to frowning.

"What?" Adam asked.

"You guys think you're so great with speed, strength, and smartness. You think you're invincible, don't you? You probably just came over here to brag on yourselves. Well guess what? Our team's going to win this contest and you guys are going to lose! They're not going to let you use your powers in the game. You do know that right?"

"Even without our bionics" Chase started, "We will still beat you guys. You guys don't stand a chance against us."

"We'll see about that small fry" Kaylie replied, "Guys like you I could eat for breakfast."

"Whoa whoa whoa big head" Bree spat, "First of all, don't talk to my brother that way."

Chase's eyes widened. Wow. His sister was actually sticking up for him.

"The only one who can talk to my brother like that is me."

Chase frowned. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Let's ditch these robots guys" Alex replied, "We need to find Oswald." They give the lab rats one last glare before they walked off.

"Hey we're not robots!" Adam yelled at them. He then turned to his siblings, "Guys I really don't think they like us."

Bree glared at him. "Ya think?" she asked.

"Let's be good sports" Leo said in a mocking tone to his sister, "Thanks a lot Bree. Now we have a team that hates us."

"Forget about them" the girl insisted, "They're the ones that are going to have egg on their faces when we win. Let's just go get checked in."

"Finally" Adam said in relief, "I want to go to sleep."

The siblings walk over to the check in desk.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that. The next chapter is going to be interesting. Man, that other team doesn't like the lab rats at all. Make sure to leave a review for me, and see you next chappy! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them.** **TheUnknownBlock,** **the game is going to start very soon, maybe in a few chapters :) I can't wait for you guys to read it :) Enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Note: Guys I changed the number of teams that are going to be on the game show. Instead of five teams, there are going to be only four now. I hope no one gets confused :)**

Four o'clock came around quickly. For the past couple of hours, the bionic teens have been doing absolutely nothing. Bree, had called Mr. Davenport and Tasha earlier and told them that they had all made it safely to the hotel, Leo had been playing video games on the T.V ever since he found out that renting out video games was being paid for by Oswald, Adam had been napping on one of the king sized beds and Chase had spent his time looking through the pamphlets provided by the hotel that he had found on the coffee table.

* * *

Currently, the siblings were starting to get ready for the dinner at five. So far, it wasn't going so well.

"Bree hurry up will you?!" Leo cried as he pounded his fist on the bathroom door, "I still have to go in there to pee!"

"Well you're going to have to wait" the sister replied from inside the bathroom, "I'm doing my makeup."

"You've been doing makeup for an hour now!"

There was silence for a minute.

"Leo, you must never rush a woman when she's doing her makeup. Be patient."

The younger sibling groaned. Why do girls always have to be so complicated? "If you need to do your makeup, there's a mirror out here in the room."

"Chase is using it."

Leo turned to see his older brother combing his hair as he looked in the mirror at himself. He rolled his eyes. "Just hurry it up will you?" He then walked away from the door and sat down on the bed next to Adam, who was on his phone.

"Hmm" Adam started, "I wonder what kind of food will be at the dinner. I hope they'll serve something good, like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Do you really think they'd be serving that?" Chase asked from across the room as he adjusted his bowtie.

"Why wouldn't they? PB&J sandwiches are the best."

"This is going to be a fancy dinner. They're not going to be serving sandwiches. They're probably going to be serving something like, salmon or spaghetti-"

"Or steak" Leo added, "Oh I do hope its steak. It's my favorite food."

The bathroom door finally opened and out came Bree. She had on a black dress and her hair was in a messy bun.

"How do I look?" she asked her brothers.

"Uh like you usually do" Adam replied, "Only with a dress on."

She rolled her eyes.

Leo stood up, ran into the bathroom faster than lightning and shut the door.

"Man he wasn't kidding when he said that he really had to go" Chase replied.

Bree and Adam nodded.

"Ooh I can't wait for this" Bree squealed, "This dinner is going to be so fun."

Adam looked at her in confusion. How is dinner fun? Dinner can be nice, but-well I guess it could be fun.

"Hurry up Leo. I want to get down there on time."

"Well we would've been on time if you wouldn't have been in here for three hours!"

Bree sighed. Why did Leo always have to exaggerate?

* * *

After leaving the hotel room, the bionics went downstairs into the ballroom to find the other teams for the game show sitting down at different tables talking amongst each other. At the end of the room, was a table where Black Oswald and his workers were sitting.

"Whoa" Adam said looking around, "This is one fancy ballroom."

Oswald looked across the room to see the bionics. He quickly got up and walked over to them, "Hey guys. Glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding?" Bree asked, "We wouldn't miss this dinner for anything."

"Let me find you guys a table to sit at." The man looked around the room to see if there were any open seats, "Oh look. There are four chairs over there." He pointed to the table.

The teens turned to see four empty seats at a table where four familiar figures from earlier that day were sitting.

The boys groaned.

"Can you perhaps offer us another table to sit at?" Adam muttered.

Bree glared at him.

"What was that?" Oswald replied.

"Oh" Bree started, "He said that those are perfect seats for us to sit at."

"Bree" Chase groaned. Like Adam, he didn't want to sit at that table either. Not with those mean people there.

"Great" the producer said, "Follow me then."

The teens followed the man to the table.

The young adults at the table noticed what was going on. They were not thrilled.

"Great" Taylor said, "Look who's going to be sitting with us."

"Everyone fake a smile and a good attitude while Black's here" Kaylie instructed.

"Oh look who we have here" Alex said in a fake happy voice once the people reached his table.

"Hey Alex, Taylor, Kaylie and Brad" Black said, "I'd like you to meet one of the other teams that are-"

"We've meet before" Leo said with a fake smile.

"Yeah" Brad replied, "It's so nice to see you guys again" he turned to his siblings, "Isn't it guys?"

They nod in agreement.

"It's good to see you guys too" Adam lied.

The bionics took their seats.

"I'm glad everyone here knows each other" Oswald replied, "Well I'm going to go back to my seat now and leave you guys be. Enjoy dinner. The servers should be out with the food in no time." He waves goodbye as he walks away.

As soon as he leaves everyone's fake smiles and happy attitudes fade away.

"Well I guess I'll be the one to say that dinner's officially ruined" Kaylie spat.

"Hey it's not our fault these were the only seats left" Leo protested.

"If you guys wouldn't have been late you could've chosen another table to sit at" Brad replied.

The arguing continued.

Eventually Bree got irritated. This was not what she imagined the night to be like.

"Enough!" the girl cried.

The table became silent.

"Look can we at least just try and get along for tonight only? Honestly, I don't care if any of us talks to each other again after tonight, but for now can we please just try and get along?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Fine" Chase replied.

"Alright" Alex also answered, "But only for tonight."

The bionic girl smiled, "Thank you."

Into the ballroom walked servers carrying plates of food for everyone.

"Finally the food is here" Adam said.

The servers placed down a plate filled with salad and shrimp in front of each person sitting at a table.

"Ooh shrimp." The boy licked his lips, "I didn't guess they would be serving shrimp." He began to eat his food rudely.

The other family looked at the eighteen year old in disgust.

Kaylie covered her mouth, "What a pig" she whispered to her brothers.

Bree noticed her brother's actions. She nudged his shoulder, "Uh Adam?"

"Yeah?" Adam answered.

"Would it kill you to eat a little more I don't know….politely?!"

"Ok ok sorry." The boy tried to fix his manners.

"Mmm" Chase replied as he took a bite into his food, "This is actually pretty good."

"Is this the first time you've all had shrimp?" Alex asked the Davenports and Dooley.

They nod.

"Yup" Leo replied, "How'd you know?"

"Oh just a guess. With you being bionic and what not, I thought you guys ate nails and tools for dinner." He snickered along with his siblings.

Bree rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath. "We're not robots you know. We are human. Just like you." She then muttered under her breath, "Only ten times better." She took a sip of her water.

"Hey it was just a joke" Alex replied, "Can a guy not make a joke around here or what?"

The bionics continued to eat as the other team continued to make mean little jokes about them.

* * *

After dinner, Black made an announcement.

"I hope you all enjoyed your dinner" he announced, "In a few minutes I'm going to ask that each leader of the teams come with me to the lobby to sign the contract for the game show. The leaders for the teams are Alex, Bree, Mandy and Chris."

Chase's mouth dropped open. How was he not the team leader? He was their mission leader. How was Bree the team leader for the game?

"What?" the boy spat out, "How-"

"Whoever signed everyone up for the show gets to be the leader" Bree explained, "Sorry. You can't be leader all the time." She smiled sinisterly, knowing that this was upsetting her brother.

Her younger brother huffed.

"Leaders" Oswald continued, "Meet me outside in the lobby in three minutes so we can hurry up and get these contracts signed. Everyone else can go back up to their rooms. Have a great night. Tomorrow, we're going to drive you all out to the game show location where we'll come up with team names, get your photo shoots over with and explain the rules of the game."

Everyone started to get up from the tables.

"See you guys later" Bree told her brothers.

"Bree wait" Chase said. He then walked closer to his sister, "Make sure you read the contract fully and carefully ok? We don't want to be forced to do anything we don't want to do just because you signed the contract didn't fully read."

"Relax" she replied, "I'll read it. It's not like this contract is going to have anything bad in it." She began to walk away.

"Please just read it."

"I will. Now bye." She walked into the lobby.

Chase sighed as he walked over to Adam and Leo.

In the lobby, the team leaders were escorted to a couch. Oswald and his workers then handed each person a long piece of paper.

"All you have to do to is sign" Oswald replied, "And you'll be set for tomorrow."

Bree looked down at the contract. Boy was this a long piece of paper, and that wasn't the worst part of it. The font was so small, she was surprised anyone could read it.

"Ugh I don't want to read this" one of the other leaders groaned.

"There's really nothing to read" Oswald replied, "All this paper is saying is that you're ok with being filmed and that you're okay with running around and competing. Just sign on the dotted line below."

"Good."

The other leaders began to sign the contract.

Bree continued to read the contract like Chase had told her to, just to be safe. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There's really nothing to be cautious about my dear" the creator of the show insisted, "Trust me. All the words are just fancy ways of saying what I've just explained to you. I promise. You don't want to read this whole contract. It will take hours to finish."

The teen nodded. Maybe he was right, I mean what's the worst that could happen besides them losing? Nothing bad is going to happen to them. The only bad thing that could happen is losing the game. She picked up the pen from the table and slowly signed her name on the paper. She then handed Oswald the contract. "There you go" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" he told her as he grabbed the other leader's contracts as well, "You guys are free to go back to your rooms now. Remember; be back down here with your team at six o'clock am so we can head out early. See you all tomorrow."

The leaders said goodbye and left upstairs to their rooms. As soon as they were gone, Oswald turned towards his workers and smiled evilly.

"How foolish those kids are" he spoke, "I can't believe not one of them read the full thing. Well I guess that's a good thing, right boys?" He chuckled along with the men.

"They're going to be so surprised tomorrow" one of the workers said.

"Well it's their own faults. They're the ones that didn't read." The man yawned, "I'm getting tired. Let's all head to bed." He starts to walk towards the elevator, "After all, tomorrow's going to be a really exciting day and we're all going to need to be wide awake."

The elevator door opens and Oswald steps inside and heads to his room.

 **Ooh sounds like Black Oswald is up to no good. What do you think is going to happen next? Make sure to leave a review for me and see ya next chappy! Thanks for reading :D**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for all of the reviews! I love reading them! After the next chapter, the action is going to begin! I can't wait!**

 **Enjoy! (Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

After signing the contract, Bree went back up to the hotel room. When she told her brothers about her time downstairs, one of them didn't seem too pleased.

"You signed it without reading?!" Chase exclaimed as he plopped onto one of the beds and laid back, putting his hands on top of his head in frustration.

"I _did_ read it" Bree protested as she crossed her arms.

"Did you really?" Leo asked as he glanced over at her from the couch.

"Well…I-"

"She didn't" Chase interrupted, "She just signed the contract, exactly what I told her NOT to do."

Bree sighed. Why was Chase making a big deal out of this? He was acting like the contract was a matter between life and death.

"Ooh" Adam, who was also on the couch, said in a playful and annoying tone, "Bree didn't read…."

The bionic girl rolled her eyes.

"Thanks a lot" the second youngest started, "Now we don't know what this game show is capable of doing to us that they can get away with."

"You're overreacting. Nothing bad is going to happen to us, ok? Black told me that-"

"Wait Black encouraged you to sign without reading?" Leo asked. Oh no. To him, this was starting to sound like those types of movies where a bad guy assured the good guy that something was fine and no one would get hurt, but they really do.

"So you just took the producers word and signed the contract?" Chase spat.

"Look everyone else just signed it without reading too" Bree replied, "It's no big-"

"It is a big deal."

"Leo and Adam don't seem to think so" she turned to her other brothers, "Right guys?"

Adam, who was focused on watching the cartoon on the T.V, answered back with, "Yes! Ride away from town pony, ride away!"

Leo, who was still thinking of the different movies where the good people got caught in a death trap, answered with, "Uh…."

"See?" Bree replied, "They don't care. It's just you."

Chase sat back up, "Whatever. You just better hope nothing bad happens to us."

"Nothing will. Now can you just relax please?" She yawns. "I'm going to bed. I'm super tired."

Chase groaned. His sister just signed a contract without reading and she didn't even care. All she cares about is going to bed. This is what gets him upset; when he tells someone to do something and they ignore him and do it their way. It's so frustrating.

"It's only nine-thirty" Leo informed, "It's still kind of early."

"We have to meet Black and the others downstairs at six in the morning. I'm going to bed now so I won't be tired like you guys are going to be." She grabbed some sleepwear from her luggage and walked into the bathroom.

"Guys" Adam began.

Leo and Chase looked at their brother.

"I'm hungry."

Leo rolled his eyes as Chase made an angry face.

"Really Adam?" Chase asked, "We just ate less than an hour ago!"

"I know but I' still hungry."

"I'm going to bed too" Leo blurted out as he got up and hopped onto one of the beds in the other room.

"I'm hitting the hay as well" Chase added.

"Hitting the hay?" Adam asked curiously, "There's no hay here."

Chase's face started to turn red, "Oh never mind. If you're hungry, go to the vending machine and get something then! Goodnight!" He clicked off the nearest light on a lamp and dozed off to sleep.

Adam got up from the couch, "Fine" he replied, "But don't expect me to bring back any food for you." He walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning after every team was downstairs in the lobby; they all got on a big bus and were driven to the location of "Escape from Reality".

* * *

"Ok guys we're here" Black Oswald said as the bus pulled into the parking lot of the show's studio, "This is where we'll start. You're all hours away from playing!"

"Ooh I can't wait" Bree squealed.

"I can" Adam replied as he yawned, "I'm tired." He yawned. He had stayed up all night due to drinking two cans of pop and having a sugar meltdown.

"Shouldn't have drunk the pop last night" Leo huffed.

"I couldn't help it. Pop is so tasty!"

Chase looked out at the big studio, "So" he started, "We're really going to be playing the game in a studio, instead of a real forest." He shook his head.

"Relax" Oswald told him as the vehicle starts to come to a stop, "You guys will be playing outside. The forest the game is located in is behind the studio. You'll see it when it's time to start the game."

When the bus came to a full stop, everyone got out of their seats.

"Before you exit" Black started, "Please drop your cell phones in the tub that Rod is holding."

Rod raised his hand so everyone knew who he was.

"Wait" one of the members from another team said, "We have to give up our phones?"

"Of course" Rod answered, "What? You thought we were going to let you keep them?"

"Uh-"

"Nope. Most of you are going to be technology free for the rest of your time here."

"That stinks" Bree muttered.

"If you would have read the contract you would've known" Chase sung.

All the teams got off the bus, dropping their phones in the tub before they hopped off.

"I'm glad we called mom and Big D before we got our phones taken away" Leo brought up.

Adam glanced back at the bus. "Hey are we going to get our luggages?" he asked.

"We don't need our luggages anymore" Bree informed, "We're going to be playing."

"Oh yeah, right." Adam smacked himself.

Chase rolled his eyes. Did his older brother have to be so embarrassing? He could hear the other teams laughing.

"This way into the studio" Black announced.

The gamers followed the men into the big studio. Inside, everything was bright and big. There were so many rooms and levels. There were many busy people working at desks and telephones.

"Alright listen up. Each team in a minute is going to go with my workers to a room to come up with a team name, and choose your outfits."

"We get to pick a team name?" Adam asked, "Coolio!"

Coolio? Chase turned to face his brother, "What the heck is coolio?"

"It's how I say cool, duh. Chase you have to keep up modern slang." He shook his head. Boy did his brother act like an old man.

"Alex" Black started, "Your group is going to go with Fin" He pointed to a young man with blond hair.

"Hey Wilmington Family" the man said, "Let's get you guys ready for the show."

"Let's do this" Alex told his siblings.

They followed Fin to one of the large rooms.

After the other two team names were called and assigned, Black finally called on the lab rats.

"Bree" he spoke, "You're team is assigned to, one of my favorite employees, Quinn."

Out from one of the rooms walked a young man with dark brown hair.

"Hello guys" Quinn said in a British accent, "Welcome to the studio."

Bree felt a rush of excitement in her brain. He was so cute. He looked to be about her age, and he seemed friendly, kind and…everything a teen girl liked in a guy.

"Hello" she said in a flirty tone, "I'm so glad you volunteered to help us."

Her brothers groaned. They knew exactly what was going on. Their sister, once again, was trying to flirt with a boy. This wasn't going to end well.

"Well I have no choice" Quinn laughed, "I mean, this is my dad's company after all." He turned to Black.

"Wait" Leo spoke, "He's your dad?"

Quinn nodded. "Yup."

Adam looked at both of them in confusion. "But you have a British accent." He points to the son, "And he doesn't." He points to Black.

The son laughs, "My mom's from London" he replied, "I guess I picked up on her accent more than my dad's American accent."

Bree laughed. Was this guy cute or not? "That's so adorable" she replied. She smiled brightly.

After gagging mentally, Chase decided to end this little lovey-dovey session. "So" he said, "You were taking us to a room to get ready.."

"Oh yeah" the worker replied, "Follow me." He started to lead the lab rats to a room, but not before saying bye to his dad first.

When they entered the large room, Quinn started to explain what was going to happen.

"Ok guys" he started, "First things first, we're going to have to deactivate your bionics."

"Uh why?" Chase spat.

"Because using our bionics is considered cheating" Bree informed.

"She's right" the worker added.

Bree blushed.

Chase sighed, "Deactivating isn't the only way to stop our bionics. We have control over them you know. We could just choose to not use them."

"True" Quinn answered, "But who knows what you'll do in a certain situation."

Certain situation? Like what?

"And besides, in the contract on line 127, it states that anything that could benefit a contestant in any way is prohibited and must be deactivated."

Chase glared at his sister. I bet she didn't read that line in the contract, because she didn't read at all! This was not good at all. Deactivating their bionics? What if something in the game went wrong and they had to save everyone? I mean, there was a 5% chance that would happen, but still.

"Now if you guys would kindly deactivate your bionics that would be great."

"In order to deactivate them" the intelligent bionic started, "We need a computer to do so."

"Turn around."

Chase turned to see a large computer sitting on a table before them. He groaned. Great.

"Now, if you would-"

"I still don't think this is a good idea." He faced his siblings, "Guys, what would Mr. Davenport say about this?"

"I betcha he probably wouldn't like it" Leo answered, "Not one bit."

Bree sighed. Why was Chase such a party pooper? He knew how to deactivate their bionics. Why wouldn't he just do it? Mr. Davenport wouldn't even have to know that they did it. After the game show, they would just activate them back. No big deal.

"I could always call your father and ask him if he could deactivate them" Quinn told.

"What?" Bree squeaked, "No way! He wouldn't allow it!" She turned to Chase, "Chase please. Just deactivate them. It'll only be for a few days."

"No!" he replied, "It's wrong. We shouldn't have to do that! If you would've read the contract, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

The teen girl's face turned red. "Quinn" she said grabbing her brother's arm, "Will you give us a second?"

"Sure."

Bree dragged Chase over to the other side of the room.

* * *

After receiving a few threats, slugs to the shoulders, crying from his sister, and manipulating, Chase finally got on the computer and deactivated their bionics.

"Great" Quinn said to the bionicless teens, "Now on to the next thing…."

* * *

The next thing the lab rats did was pick a name for the team. Adam surprisingly came up with the best name, The Mighty Four. Everyone thought that name was perfect. After that, the rats had to pick what color their game show outfits were going to look like. They ended up choosing the color black, since the game show suits were similar to what their mission suits looked like.

Their photo shoot was the next thing to do on the list. It took a long time, but they finally got nice pictures of themselves as a team and nice individual photos of themselves. Then came the role playing of each team. One person from each team had to stay in the studio during the game, while the other three were actually out in the forest. The member that stays in the studio gets a room to themselves. Inside each room is a bed, a bathroom, a refrigerator full of food, a map of the forest, and a large T.V screen that shows the forest thanks to the cameras that were placed in certain parts of the forest. The member can contact their team with the walkie talkie they've been provided, but the other members of the team only get one walkie talkie to themselves.

* * *

"Alright guys" Quinn said, "Leo, since you're staying here, you're going to follow me to the room you'll be staying in. The rest of you just walk down the hall to meet up with the other teams and my dad will explain to you what's going to happen next. Oh I'm so excited. You guys will be on live T.V in hours! Aren't you excited?!"

"Yup" they answered.

"Good luck. I hope your team wins. Come on Leo."

They started to walk out of the room.

"See you when the game's over guys" Leo replied, "I'll try to help you out in the best way possible."

"See you later Leo" Adam says.

"Yeah see ya" Chase added, "Talk to you later."

"Bye" Bree spoke.

The team had one last group hug before they separated onto different paths.

* * *

"Here's the room you'll be staying in" Quinn said to the bionic as they walked into the room, "Hope you like it."

Leo awed. "It's awesome." He opened the fridge, "There's so much food in here!"

Quinn smiled, "You know, you choosing to be the person that stays in the studio was a very wise choice."

"Really? I don't think so." He plops onto the bed, "I feel like that being out in the forest, trying to find a way to the castle is much more fun."

"It wouldn't sound fun if you knew what I knew" Quinn muttered.

Leo, who had heard what the worker had said, raised his eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Quinn jumped, "Oh nothing. Nothing."

"It has to mean something. Is something going to happen that I don't know about?"

"Uh no. Of course not."

Leo got up and walked towards the teen, "You know something. What's going on?"

Quinn made a sinister face. "I guess I'll tell you since you won't be leaving this room. This is the first time "Escape from Reality" is actually going to happen."

"What? No, there's already been-"

"Season one of this show was just a big setup. My dad hired actors to pretend to play the game. It was all fake. The actors had scripts they were reading off of; the forest was even fake. It was filmed inside this studio."

Leo gasped. This couldn't be happening.

"My father decided to continue this game show because it surprisingly did ok, but he wants it to do even better."

"So he actually got non-actors to be a part of the game this season" Leo replied, "And everything's real. Nothing's going to be scripted."

"Exactly. That way there will be more action, surprises, etc." He chuckled, "The company tricked everyone, even the bionic heroes. With you guys on the show, ratings will go up twice as fast."

"But we all thought-"

"Well you all thought wrong. This show isn't scripted. If your leader would've read the contract, you would know."

"My siblings are in danger. They're actually going to be out in the forest all day long. With no food, water-"

"Oh relax. They'll have food, if they can find the hidden café that we've hidden out there and if they won't get captured by the hunters in the game."

"Hunters?"

"Yup. Haven't you seen the show? If they get captured by the hunters, they'll be taken to the dungeon in the castle."

"But isn't there a chance they could get hurt out there?"

"Yes."

"Do you even care that they could die?"

"Hey we won't let anyone die out there. If someone's 'severely injured', we'll pull them out of the game."

"How do you determine who's severely injured'?"

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know. Ask my dad."

"The viewers on T.V will know that this 'game show' is dangerous."

"No they won't. Even though this show's going to be live, we can edit things to make it appear that everything's fine and no team is begging to get of the show. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do with the show." The producer's son sent a kick to Leo's stomach, causing him to fly onto the bed. He then ran out of the room and shut the door.

The bionic got up and tried to open the closed door, but couldn't. It was locked.

"Have a nice stay in there for the next few days" Quinn huffed from outside the door.

"Let me out!" Leo cried, "You won't get away with this."

"Technically we will since no contestant here has access to the outside world."

Leo turned to the table in the room to see his walkie talkie. Maybe if his siblings had their talkie, he could contact them and tell them-

"And don't even try and contact your team on your talkie. It's been deactivated until they actually get out into the forest."

 _Dang it._

"Good luck Leo. I hope your team wins. And I hope they'll all be in one piece by the time the show's over."

He evilly laughed as he walked away from the door, leaving Leo all alone.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Man it's been almost a month? I'm so sorry. I'm so behind on reviewing, reading other stories, writing and editing. I haven't been feeling in the writing mood (or actually in any mood) for the past couple of weeks. I have tons of h.w to do every day. All I want to do is sleep lol. Well, hopefully my writer's block is gone so I'll be back to writing like I usually do. Ok, after this chapter is where all the action is going to begin, so be ready for that! Enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any bad grammar.**

Adam Bree and Chase were soon in the big circular great hall along with the other teams waiting for the instructions from the producer. They were sitting in the area of the room that had their team name printed on it for them by Black. As soon as they had gotten to the room, the camera crew for the show ran up to them and started asking them questions like, 'Are you excited for this?', 'Do you think your team is going to win?' and 'Would you like to give a shout out to anyone out there watching the T.V?'. Of course, Chase started to get a little jealous when the camera man asked Bree about her leadership skills and how he told her that she looked like she was a great leader. After the camera men left, the three teens were left alone.

"Oh boy we're going to be on T.V in less than twenty minutes now!" Bree exclaimed.

"I know" Adam replied, "I'm super excited!"

"Man I just feel bad that Leo is going to miss all the action" Chase told.

"Yeah well he didn't really have a choice in choosing to stay here during the game" Bree replied, "I mean, Tasha is so protective of him; she would never allow him out there in the forest."

"Uh she does realize this show is fake right?"

Bree and Adam shrug.

Alex and his sibling heard the Davenports bickering amongst themselves and walked over to them.

"Well well well" Alex snorted as he got up in the bionic's faces, "If it isn't the Tiny Four?"

"It's _Mighty_ Four" Bree corrected, "And hey, it's a better name than the Wilmingnators. I mean, really? Using your last name and adding on 'ators' to it? So corny."

"She does kind of have point" Taylor whispered to his brother.

"Shut up" Alex spat. He then looked down at the lab rat's outfits, "Well, at least our outfits are better than yours."

"Please."

The two leaders of the teams stared into each other's eyes.

Chase groaned. "It's not fair!" he complained, "I'm usually mission leader! I should be the one arguing, not her!"

No one replied back to him, making the situation he was in even more awkward.

"Where's Kaylie?" Bree asked.

"Where's Leo?"

"Aww was Kaylie too 'scared' to stay outside with all the bugs and other creatures?" the bionic chuckled.

"No" Alex growled, "She, unlike Leo, is really great with navigating so that's why she's staying."

"Uh excuse me, Leo is a great-"

"Guys" Adam spat, "Quiet, Black is here now."

The competitors turn around to see Black and his son walk into the room, along with several other men and women.

"Contestants" Black started, "Please make your way to where you're supposed to be."

Alex made one last glance at Bree before he and his brothers moved back to their spot in the room.

"Ok, as you know the game show is going to be going live on television within twenty minutes."

"Yeah about that" Chase interrupted, "When are we going to be getting our scripts for the show? I mean, we all know this show is fake-"

Black smirked. "We know. You guys aren't getting a script."

The teens made a confused face. No script? He had to be joking. There had to be a script.

"Uh what are you talking about? I thought this show-"

"This show was scripted before, but not now. Now everything is going to be real." He chuckled.

The lab rats, along with all the other contestants, were in shock. Something was wrong and they could feel it.

"Uh what do you mean this is going to be real?" Alex started, "We thought-"

"Like I said. Everything's going to be real. From you actually staying out in the forest for days, to having to run away from the dangerous guards in the game, to actually being captured and injured in the game-"

"What?"

"Alex" the producer replied, "I thought you knew about this. Didn't you read the contract before you signed it?" He turned to the rest of the contestants, "Didn't the rest of you team leaders read the contract?"

There was silence in the room.

"Hmm. I guess not." He started to walk around the room, "Quinn, explain to the contestants what's actually going to happen out there since they didn't read."

"With pleasure father" the young man replied, "When we release you guys in a couple minutes, you will have to find your way to the castle we've hidden in the middle of the forest. It's probably going to take you a couple of days to get there so we've also hidden exactly four little huts in the forest somewhere so if your team can find it, it's yours to stay in until you reach the castle. Guards in the game are going to be hunting your team down so they can capture you guys and take you to the castle dungeon. If one of your teammates gets captured, you are allowed to rescue them if you can sneak into the castle and free them from the dungeon without getting caught. The first team to ring the bell at the top of the castle wins."

The teams nodded. Hey, that didn't sound that bad. Maybe Black over exaggerated when he said this wasn't going to be scripted. They would still be safe after all.

Remember, the game doesn't end until someone rings the bell. Also, "Escape from Reality" is not responsible for injuries caused by the guard's weapons or injuries caused from anything else. We're also not responsible for starvation, close to death situations you could be put in, anything fatal or…" the list continued to go on and on.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Wait" he said, "Injuries from the guard's weapons? I thought they were using nerf guns."

"Nope. The guards are going to have guns loaded with darts that will knock you out with one hit." He smirked, "Yeah guys. This is real. My dad figured if everything was real this season of the show, we would get more and better ratings which means-"

"More money for the company" Bree whispered to herself.

Adam gasped.

Chase sighed. He knew it. He knew it! He knew Bree should've read. Now, they're about to go into the dangerous forest with all of the dangerous animals and more. He glanced over at his sister.

"Bree" he started, "This is why I always say read the-"

"It's not my fault!" Bree protested, "Black tricked me." She turned to face the Oswalds, "You tricked us! You said that we didn't have to read the contract and that everything would be fine!"

"I never said that you didn't have to read it" Black corrected, "I suggested it. None of this is my fault. If you were smart, you would've read."

All the contestants at this point started to yell in protest. All the members of each team were yelling at their team leaders and the leaders were trying to calm everyone down. Black and his workers started to laugh at all of the contestants freaking out. They could scream all they wanted, but they weren't going to get out of playing the game. Soon, Black put an end to all the noise.

"Come on guys" the producer yelled, "Follow me out to the blimp. We're going to drop you off in the middle of the forest that way."

Nobody moved.

"I'm not going" Bree spat, "And neither is my team. We're not going anywhere with you."

"Yeah" Chase spoke, "I'm not going to get hurt all for some stupid T.V ratings."

"For once I agree with them" Alex spoke up, "I'm not going to be put in danger just so you can make more money."

"You have no choice. You signed the contract."

"Technically only the team leaders signed" Adam butted in.

Black was starting to get frustrated. "Just shut up and follow me."

Still nobody moved.

"Like we said" Bree said, "We're not going."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to make you come with me." He turns to his workers. "Guys."

The workers nodded as they pulled out some spray cans from their bags they were holding. In no time the workers sprayed some kind of green mist onto all of the contestants, making them fall unconscious. After they were all knocked out, the workers dragged all of them out into the back of the blimps.

Black laughed as he watched each team get taken to the helicopter, feeling accomplished because he had reached his goal to get higher ratings on his show. Once the last contestant was taken to the blimp, Black and his son started to walk towards their office, ready to being the game show.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month :( I've had some serious writers block and sadly it's not over so the updates for my story are going to be kind of slow for a while. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **I apologize for any grammar mistake. I didn't have any time to edit today :)**

Bree woke up to the sound of many people mumbling and complaining. The girl slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying inside of a cage. She looked to her left to see her older brother inside of the cage with her, leaning his back on the back of it as he looked around the inside of the blimp.

"Adam?"

The boy looked down at his sister, "Oh good" he started as he helped his sister sit up, "You're up now. I was starting to get worried."

Bree rubbed the back of her head, "Where's" she then glanced over to her right to see her younger brother still unconscious, "Never mind. There he is."

Adam nodded, "You were asleep for the longest time. I thought you would never wake up."

The girl looked outside of the cage where she and her brothers were in to see that the other teams were each trapped in separate cages along the sides of the blimp's walls as well. Everyone was talking amongst their teammates. Some contestants were yelling and screaming. Some were trying to break out of the wired cages they were trapped in. Some were even crying. Bree couldn't blame them for doing so.

"Oh why did I sign that stupid contract?" the girl mumbled to herself. She then gently shook her unconscious brother's shoulders, "Chase…wake up."

Chase let out a soft groan.

"Chase wake up. You have to get up."

"Do you think Leo's okay?"

Bree glanced back over at Adam. She shrugged. "I don't know. He's probably safer than us. We'll see when we get to talk to him when we play the game." The bionic then glanced over to the right to see Alex and his team in the cage next to them. She heard him apologizing to his siblings for signing them up for the game show.

"Guys I'm so sorry" Alex said, "I really am. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." He felt Bree staring at him and looked over at her.

The girl quickly looked away. She then continued to try and wake up her younger brother.

"Chase" she repeated, "Chase wake up!"

"Hmm" he mumbled as he blinked open his eyes, "Bree?"

Bree slowly helped her brother sit up.

"Ugh" Chase looked around, "Where are we? And why are we in a cage?"

"We're inside the blimp, probably hovering over the area where we start the game. I guess they trapped all the teams inside a cage, because I think the floor we're sitting on is going to open once they're ready for us to start."

Chase sighed. He knew that his sister should've read the contract. But she didn't. Now look at them. "Bree-"

"Before you start yelling at me" she interrupted, "I know I should've read. I'm really sorry."

Adam nodded, "Apology accepted." He looked over at his brother, "Chase."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to accept Bree's apology?"

Chase glanced over at Bree, who was making a sad puppy face, "No."

The girl gasped. Well that was unexpected.

Adam raised his eyebrows, "Chase-"

"No" the younger boy spat. He then turned to his sister, "I can't forgive you Bree. Not after I told you to read the contract before you signed it and you disobeyed me."

"Ok since when did you become the boss of me?" his sister spat, "I told you I'm sorry-" Her voice was interrupted by a loud voice on a speaker that was located on the ceiling of the blimp.

"Greetings players" the voice echoed, "I hope you all enjoyed your ride on the blimp."

Everyone started to complain.

"Get us out of here Black" Alex yelled, "We don't want to be on your stupid game show anymore."

"According to Live T.V you do. I have everything edited to make it seem like you are enjoying this. Your parents are probably enjoying this so far." He cleared his throat, "Anyways, in approximately three minutes, the floor your team is sitting on will drop and you will go falling into the starting part of the game show. Once you reach the ground you can begin the game. It would be smart of your team to find one of the huts we've made for each team and stay there until you come up with a plan to find the castle. Remember watch out for guards, and be careful. Good luck to you all!" His voice then left the speaker.

"Ok guys" Bree started, "I know you're mad at me right now, but we have to work together as a team to find the castle. At this point I don't care if we lose, as long as someone gets to the castle so we can go home!"

Adam nodded while Chase continued to stare at the floor. The bionic girl sighed.

After three minutes passed, the floors to each cage opened and every participant went flying down into the air.

Adam started to scream, "Ah we're going to die" he replied, "We're going to-"

"Adam!" Bree shouted, "We'll be fine. We're going to land on soft trampolines when we get to ground."

"Oh."

By the time everyone landed on the ground below, the game show began. As soon as everyone was up on their feet, a couple of guards jumped out behind the trees and bushes and began firing. Everyone started running in different directions.

"Come on guys!" Bree shouted to her team, "This way. I'm pretty sure we can find a hut this way!"

With that she and her team went running further into the forest.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find one" Chase muttered under breath.

After running through some forest, crossing a river and hopping over some bushes, the three finally found an abandoned hut.

"See?" Bree asked her brothers as she turned around to face them, "I told you we would find one."

"It took forever" Chase muttered.

As the teens started to walk towards the front door of the hut, they didn't notice that Alex and his brothers were following closely behind them.

"Come on guys" Alex whispered to his team, "Let's run and get to that hut first."

The team nodded and proceeded with their plan. They ran up to the hut and opened the door to it before the Davenports.

"Hey!" Bree cried, "This hut was ours!"

"Sorry" Alex replied, "But the rules say the first one to touch the door gets it." He looked down at his hand touching the door knob, "Oh and look who is touching the door." He smirked as he and his brothers walked into the hut and slammed the door behind them.

Bree and her brothers started to walk further away from hut. Now what were they going to do? It would take at least ten more minutes to find another hut and they were all tired.

"Well" Adam started, "On the bright side at least it's not raining."

The teens suddenly heard thunder.

Chase sighed. "Really Adam?" he asked.

"What? I didn't cause it."

"Let's just find another hut before it starts pouring" Bree stated, ending the boy's conversation, "We've already lost one hut. Let's not lose another one."

The bionics started to walk again. Suddenly a noise came from Bree's pocket.

She jumped, "Ah what was that?!" She looked around.

"It seems to be coming from your pocket" Adam answered.

Bree reached in her pocket to find a walkie talkie had been placed there. She quickly pulled it out once she heard Leo's voice coming through it. "Leo! Leo are you ok?"

"yes" he answered, "I'm fine are you guys ok?"

"We're fine I guess. I can't believe Black tricked us."

"I know. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"We hope" Chase said glaring at his sister.

"So Leo" Bree started, "With your map can you see any nearby huts on there? We still haven't found one yet."

"Uh there's one a few feet away from you."

"It's been taken!"

"Ok ok I'll try to find another one." There was silence for a minute, "Ok I found one. It's kind of close."

"Uh" Adam said, "What exactly is close to you?"

"I don't know. Just continue to walk until I tell you otherwise."

With that, the three bionics continued to walk through the forest as their brother guided them to the hut.


End file.
